Tin City
Tin City Tin City is not well known pocket of the Underground. To Most it is little more than an urban legend. But to the few it is a lawless free heaven for the desperate and degenerates that live off the grid within the walls of the Mega City. So what is Tin City?. Well it is a place for hiding, a place for isolation and in some warped way acceptance. It goes beyond the shelters of the bridge. It is a little more than the usual underground for the Underworld. Tin City is the last beacon of hope for the rejects of the Supernatural world within the city limits. Off the grid, its this place or the wilds beyond the wall For the unregistered Psychics it is safe. For the Changelings it is partly a freehold. Directly Above Tin City can be accessed via a service tunnel under the Bridge connection the districts of Sales and Seton. Above ground this area is already one of the many homeless towns, home for the Mega Cities undesirables and the IDless that came to the city for hope of a better life. It is a ghetto of cardboard and make shift shelters that is raided, cleared out and attacked by Law Enforcement, Hunter Killers and worse. Tin City Life No one knows who founded this little community. But no one Polices it, no one claims ownership nor polices it. It is governed by no man or woman, but there tends to be community heads from the different factions down there. All who stay live by one Code, digression, secrecy and loyalty to the safety of the town. After all with out a town there is no off the grid with in the city. Just the horrors of the wilds over the wall. One really need connections to even know about that place. Be it by blind luck or an unexpected Allie, Tin City is only discovered by word of mouth and experience from an inhabitant that trusts you enough. But remember its not all sunshine and lolly pops. As it is in the confines of a cave space is limited. If you want to keep what you have in this survival of the fittest environment you better be ready to defend it with all you have. Making this a dangerous and often volatile place. There are markets and vendors selling and trading acquired goods, but what and what quality often varies with who brings in what. Electrical power is scarce making generators precious. This is often a haven for a well connected Black Market Dealer. The Changeling Community Intermingled within the labyrinth of mixed communities are the Changelings holdings. A very small district of safe houses and gathering points. Its a popular place for the Ogers workshops, the agents of Winter and Autumn or simply community for the lost and desperate. The Community is simple, often primitive and aims to offer protection for those seeking it. One of the drives of the community is to gather or produce supply's that can trade the Freehold in the Hedge the Goblin Markets. Category:The City Category:Places of Interest